The Birth of Dawn: A Twilight FanFiction
by Fourtris2002
Summary: Bella has always had one wish since meeting the true Edward, to become a Vampire. Her dream is fulfilled, when along comes James, his mate Victoria, and Laurent from the Denali Coven. Edward is too late, and after three days she is finally one of them. Read along as the Cullens go through the challenges of being Vampires, and even befriending a part of Bella's past.
1. Prolouge

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **For those of you who have read the first version of _The Birth of Dawn: A Twilight Fanfic_ , I want to thank you all. I would like to see who all has read that version already, and leave me a review on if you like it better than the other one. I really hope you do, because my Beta reader Mjenney21 and I have worked hard to improve this, both grammatically, and to help the story develop more of a plot.**

 **Mjenney21 has been so understanding and has helped me through these first few chapters, and I can't wait to finish the other chapters with her. She has made me want to be a better writer, so not only that she lives up to my expectations, but that I live up to hers. I don't have them all done, but I will be redoing all of them. And the best part about this**

 **I don't have all the chapters done, but I will be redoing all of them. And the best part about this is that with more plot developing, I have more chapters that were never here before, in between chapters. So, I hope you have fun reading this and I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.A**

 **And if you haven't read this, well I welcome you to my story, and I encourage you to leave me reviews on how you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I will say this once, but Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and books. I do not. And, for this chapter, Mjenney21 and I co-wrote it.**

 **With all this being said, Welcome to the Prologue of, _The Birth of Dawn:_**

 **{Bella POV}**

"Why is my arm on fire?" I scream hysterically. Edward leans down next to me, his words flying out of his lips in a hurried tone.

"It means that James bit you, and if I don't get the venom out soon, you're going to become a vampire."

Hmm. I thought about my choices here.

Would I rather have Edward save me just so I could be a human or would I rather Edward leave the venom in so I could live with him forever?

I liked the second idea better. Alice told me I'd only be out for anywhere from two to three days. I knew that I'd be in pain but I didn't care. I could be with Edward forever. I could see that this was my only chance. If I turned this down now, another opportunity would probably never arise. Edward would stubbornly cling to my humanity, uncaring of my wishes to be with him forever.

To him, vampirism was a death sentence. But to me, it was freedom. It was the way forward. At the moment, the second option really didn't seem that bad.

"Don't you dare suck the venom out!" I screech at him through the pain. I tried not to let it show. I must be strong, for myself, for him. I must not scream. I must not scream. I repeat my mantra over and over in my mind.

"Bella, don't argue with me. I'm getting that poison out of you, no matter what you say!" He says, his eyes black with hunger. I could see the inner turmoil in his eyes, twisting like a knife.

"Edward. I said leave the venom in!" He was not going to win this. My determination was too great. As the inferno raced through my veins, my resolve weakened a little. Suddenly, I gritted my teeth. No. I was going to stick it out and become a vampire, no matter what Edward Cullen said to me.

"No, Bella, I'm not leaving it in! I will not let you die for me! Don't you see, you're committing your soul into the fires of hell!" He howled, drumming his heels on the wooden floor anxiously. I could hear it, the irregular thumping of my heart, the pounding of his heels smashing through the floor.

"It's my choice, and I'm saying leave it in. Alice said it'll be for two to three days. I can handle it!" I yell at him.

"I'm going to kill her." He mutters, clearly talking about Alice.

"No, you're not, because I'll come back and kick your blood sucking behind! Stand aside and let me do this. I've made this decision, I'm sticking to it."

"God, why do you have to be so stubborn? Bella, you don't understand. Carlisle," He turns to face him, his eyes burning with such an intensity, I have to look away. "Please, isn't there anything you can do?" He begs. Carlisle's eyes flicker back and forth between Edward and I, the golden liquid surrounding the pupil hardening.

"Edward, I will not force Bella back to humanity. If she was unconscious and could not decide, it's a different matter. She has clearly stated what she wants. You cannot go against this. To do so would be unethical. I'm not prepared to go against her wishes, and no one in this family will go against her either." Edward howls in agony, his last hope of my humanity disappearing before his eyes. The pain was getting worse now, the fire burning hotter and hotter with each second.

"Please, it's not a difficult choice. You just leave me unconscious for three days, and then I'll be with you for the rest of eternity. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course, I want to be with you forever Bella. I love you, more than anything in the world, but I can't willingly let your soul be damned. Bella, you don't belong in this life."

I close my eyes. Why can't he understand? I do belong in this life, with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. The pain getting stronger now, the edges of my vision becoming blurry. I shake my head from side to side, trying to get him to understand before I black out. Time is dwindling rapidly, I cannot afford to waste even a second.

"I don't care if you think I don't belong in this life. I do, Edward. I can adjust, as long as I have you and the others, my family. I'll be fine."

"Bella, do not say you will be fine. You will not. Constant blood lust, the newborn frenzy. Please, I can't watch you suffer like that." He says. I roll my eyes, glaring at him. I wish he'd stop trying to manipulate me. With the pain intensity rising, if he keeps on saying things like this, I'll beg for my humanity. No. Just a few more minutes to suffer through, then I'll be unconscious and he won't be able to do a thing.

"You wanna bet?" I ask him, trying to distract him. If he's distracted, he'll stop trying to persuade me to stay human. Hopefully. However, this is Edward Cullen we're talking about. There's no way I'll be able to distract him.

"No, I don't gamble. Your life should never be involved in a wager." He says. He closes his eyes for a second, tightly pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just want you to be happy." He sighs.

"Edward, I promise that I will be happy. I'm finally getting everything I've ever wanted, you for eternity. Please, let me change."

"Is that what you really want?" He asks me. I nod through the pain. I'm really surprised at how I've managed to keep from screaming. My resolve must be stronger than I thought. I don't know how I was even moving my mouth right now, forming words, when all I wanted to do was scream and thrash around. Okay, I was thrashing around, but I wasn't screaming. I held the screams back, not wanting to alarm Edward any more than I was. Alarming Edward would mean him sucking out the venom, ruining my chances of becoming like him.

"How will that affect your parents? Your friends, your family?" The final weapon in his arsenal, that's what he flung at me.

As I considered it, the impact exploded around me, memories and wishes falling around me in pieces like shrapnel. I really wasn't that bothered about my friends. I don't feel guilty about them since I never really spent much time with them. There was only Jess, and I suspected she liked my popularity more than she liked me. I liked spending time with Angela, but I didn't really know her. We were both too shy to talk to each other that much. I decided that I'd miss them a little, but I knew that life with Edward would be so much better than a few years with my school friends.

The hardest part was my parents. I loved them more than anything, and they relied on me. They needed me. Jesus, my mom couldn't get through a few hours without me. But my mom has Phil now, she doesn't really need me anymore. I know she loves me, but she doesn't really have time for me. She cares, but she's always busy. Maybe it's time to let Reneé have independence.

My dad has no one, maybe Harry and Sue Clearwater, and Billy Black, but that was it. Stop! I was tired of putting others joy before me. This was for me, for my happiness. I hadn't been this happy in my life until I met Edward. And I'd finally found the one, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I could spend eternity with him if he let me become one of him, but if I don't, I'll be dead in less than a hundred years.

I was tired of putting other people's wellbeing before me. This was for me, for my happiness, and I know that it sounded selfish, but when did I ever put my happiness in front of others? Now I've finally found the love of my life, I'm determined not to let him go.

"I want this so badly Edward. I love you, and as much as I love my family and friends, I'd rather be with you and your family than them. My mom has Phil and my dad... I know he doesn't really have anyone, but he survived before and he'll survive again. It'll hurt, but he'll survive."

"He won't Bella. You are his whole life." I look up at him, his figure becoming blurry like I'm looking at him through frosted glass. The guilt courses through me. He's right. I know he's right. However, I also know that my dad's tough. He's a cop. He'll get through this. He will. I blink, and I start to feel drowsy.

"I love you…" I murmur to Edward, my voice sounding dreamlike and far away.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. "Bella, keep talking. Please, Bella. I love you, don't leave me! Come back to me, please baby, please." But it's too late. I'm too far gone, the venom too much, the fire too hot. My eyes slide closed, my body jerking in response to the venom, trying to rid the poison from my body. Edward screams my name, a grief-stricken howl screaming from his lips. I want to tell him not to cry for me, not to worry. I want to re-assure him that I'm not in pain, but it would be pointless. I know it's too late for him to save me, and it's a selfish move on my behalf. I hate to put my family, friends, and especially Edward through this. But, hopefully, it'll pay off. In fact, I know it will because I will get to be with my soulmate for eternity.

 **Hey!**

 **How was it?! I hoped you loved it ! I'd love to have as many reviews I can get. They really help inspire me and make me want to write more, quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **I would like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I couldn't do this without you guys, or my Beta Reader. I would love to see more of those reviews!**

 **I'd also like to thank my Beta reader, who has helped me yet again with Chapter 1. This is another Chapter that we co-wrote together. I can't thank you enough for reading through my documents and thinking of ideas to make it better. Hopefully, I can start turning my gears like you so that I can live up to your standards because you sure do live up to mine. If you ever need a Beta reader, Mjenney21 is great!**

 **Here's Chapter 1 of The Birth of Dawn: A Twilight Fanfiction**

 **{Edward POV}**

I stared down at Bella's pale face in anguish. It was too late. I was too late. Guilt twisted inside of me. For the first time in my existence, I felt sick. Bella was going to be a vampire and there was nothing I could do to stop I wasn't a vampire, if I didn't know that Bella was going to survive this and become one of us, my whole world would be crashing down right in front of me. Bella was my whole world, and if she would die, I would die. Carefully, cautiously, I picked Bella up like she was made of glass. I didn't want to cause her any more unnecessary pain. Her broken leg dangled limply, her features contorted in a silent pain.

As I walk towards the door, I glared at the burning remains of James. I had wanted to be the one to kill James; to slowly disassemble his head, to take the time tearing apart each individual limb, to throw the match on his body, to sit there all night and just watch him burn, just so that he could feel the pain that Bella was going through right now. Not that he'd feel the pain, but I wanted him to know how it felt to end someone's life, by putting an end to his miserable life, even if he did just end Bella's humanity. I felt a sick satisfaction that he was dead, even if I wasn't the one to kill him. But in reality, James was only part of the problem. Victoria was still out there, which meant that my family couldn't live in peace until Victoria and Laurent were gone, and we'd be on constant alert until they both were smoking remains.

I didn't see Laurent causing any problems, but then again, I'd learned the hard way that you should never underestimate your enemies. If a conflict occurred, Laurent would give up easily, but Victoria wouldn't. The desire for revenge ran deep when a mate was killed.

My mind drifts to Esme. In 1935, a couple of months after Emmet was turned, we were out hunting. He'd found his first bear, and he was taunting it to make the hunt more thrilling. At the time there wasn't anything she could do, as it was dangerous to distract a vampire when hunting, especially one such as Emmet. Afterward, she admonished him firmly, telling him 'not to play with his food' as it was unfair to the creature. Emmett didn't like this, as he thinks it makes the hunt better, more satisfying. I kind of had to agree. Sometimes it was fun watching your prey struggle and teasing it. However, there was a line between teasing and sadistic cruelty. James had crossed that line; he deserved to die for what he had done to my Bella. We were lucky that we arrived at just the right time, or…. I didn't want to think about that.

I shuddered at the thought of Bella dying, holding her limp body closer to me as Carlisle ushers me out the door, holding it open with an unreadable expression on his face. His mind, though, was a different story. In a roundabout way, I'm glad this has happened. I don't relish the loss of life, but at least Bella will be with us forever. I won't lose my son or my daughter. I have to fight the urge to growl. Bella should have stayed human. Carlisle had been the person I had relied on to save Bella's humanity. He had let me down and I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Carlisle leads me to the car, opening the back door as wide as it would go. I carefully placed Bella in the back seat, looking up at Carlisle for reassurance. He nodded at me, his golden eyes blazing. I crawl into the back seat with Bella; her head resting on my lap as I stare out the window, listening to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle discuss what to do. It was decided that we would all come home to talk about how best to stage Bella's death. Then Emmett and Jasper would deal with it all.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice says as she gracefully places herself down in the passenger seat. She beams a megawatt smile, practically lighting up the whole car. I growl at her angrily but she stares me down, rolling her eyes. "Edward, don't be so immature." She says. "Okay, everything didn't exactly go to plan but-". I lean over Bella's twitching body, my nostrils flaring in anger. Jasper wraps an arm around Alice's waist, pulling her into his body protectively, glaring at me. Alice looks at him, silently telling him to let her handle this. Slowly, he nods, slumping back into the seat, keeping a close eye on me.

"Didn't go to plan?!" I roar. "Bella is dead!" My fingers trail uselessly through her beautiful brown hair, matted and tangled with blood.

"She's not dead though is she?" Alice answers back. "She's becoming one of us, it's not a death sentence Edward!" I take a deep breath in, trying to control the rage inside me.

"Of course, it's a death sentence!" I retort in a hiss. "Her soul…her beautiful soul." I choke, tearless sobs overcoming me. I bend over her, my cool hand resting on her heated skin. I can feel the fire of the venom racing through her veins. Bella…my beautiful Bella. My love, my reason for existence. Never again would she blush, the gorgeous streak of crimson across her face that tempted me so. Never again would I hear the gentle thump of her beating heart as she snuggled into my body at night. Never again would I see her trip, I could never be her knight in shining armor, preventing her from an unknown disaster. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Alice, mentally yelling at me.

"Oh for God's sake, cut the bullshit, Edward!" She shouts, rolling her eyes. "You are literally the moodiest vampire I know! Your mate is going through the change, just to be with you and you don't even support her! Instead, you blame everyone else, moping around and sulking like a toddler who didn't get their way. Why can't you see, this is a good thing?" I'm about to let out an angry retort when my mind is overcome with a vision, so clear, that you'd think it was real.

Bella, dressed in a gorgeous white dress, walks towards me slowly, hanging onto Carlisle's arm. Then after, Alice and Rose team up together, Alice working on Bella's makeup and Rose doing Bella's hair. Rose pulls Bella's hair back, putting it into an elegant but messy bun, leaving out some strands and curling them. They frame Bella's face, making her look into the mirror. Her red eyes stare straight through me, her perfect face curved up into a beautiful smile. Bella is dressed in a long blue dress, with sleeves. The dress hugs her body in all the right places, showing off her fantastic figure. The vision goes black for a second, then shows me and Bella alone on Isle Esme. I carry her into the house, bridal style, into the white room. We sit on the bed, innocently kissing, then it turns more passionate by the second. Bella slowly unbuttons my shirt, her fingers exploring the planes of my chest as the buttons reveal more of my body. I groan quietly, my hand traveling down her body to her leg, hitching it around my waist. She arches her back, her dark hair splayed across the pure white pillows…

"I…" Alice looks at me and smirks.

"Now do you see? Bella becoming a vampire really isn't a bad thing at all." I shift uncomfortably, overcome with the vision that replays over in my mind.

"Erm…" I stutter, speechless for once. Emmett laughs, guessing what Alice just showed me.

"You doing okay Eddie?" He asks, turning around to pat me on the shoulder. I swat his hand away, irritated. "Bet ya can't wait till Bellsy wakes up. I'm sure you'll have a great time!" I growl at him. How dare he talk about my Bella like that? Suddenly, I forget my anger, calm vibes surrounding me. I tried to push them away, to remember to be angry, but it was too hard. The tension leaves my body and I slump back into the seat, pulling Bella closer to me. I tilt her face up, tracing the lines of her burning hot cheek.

"Edward," Alice says. I focus on Bella, trying to reach her, to let her know that I'm there for her.

However, I can't help but mourn the loss of her life. In an ideal world, I'd be human, and I could meet her, date her and charm my way into her life until she fell completely in love with me. Then, only after asking for her father's permission, I could get down on one knee, hold out my mother's ring and wait for her answer. We'd marry and have children. My dream daughter would have Bella's rich chocolate brown eyes, and my bronze hair, with her mother's small nose. She would inherit that cute little thing Bella does with her nose when she's laughing, or even disgusted or confused. She'd have her mother's bright red blush on her pale skin, with the patch of freckles right above the bridge of Bella's nose in the sun. She would inherit Bella's clumsiness, falling at every opportunity. I would be her hero, catching her and helping my daughter every time she fell or hurt herself. My daughter would adore both Bella and I, and we would love her just as much as she loved us. I knew Bella, she'd want a mini me, with my bronze hair, and green eyes. We'd love and teach our children the right and wrongs of life, carefully guiding them through life. Then when they'd grown up and moved away, we would still play a vital role in their lives, watching them grow as people, their weddings, having their own children. Bella and I would take part, spoiling our grandchildren, watching them play in the garden as the sun sets behind us, still as in love as the day we met. But that world would never happen. We would never have a family. I dreaded the day when Bella began to resent me for taking away her opportunity to have children. Even though she always said that she didn't want a family, I knew she would one day. But now she never could. She would blame me. Then she would leave me, and my reason for existence would be over. "Look at me," Alice said softly. Slowly, I look up at her, her golden irises burning into mine. "I know what you're thinking. This is a good thing. Bella will not hate you for it. She's getting everything she ever wanted. Trust me Edward, and I would know, Bella will be happy and she will love you for eternity. So please, stop worrying." I nodded, taking deep breaths in and out. I had to trust in Alice. I had never had problems with this before, but now I found myself doubting everyone and everything.

"Okay." I murmured, pressing my cool lips to Bella's forehead. My lips burned against her skin. Everyone in the car let out a collective sigh of relief. The tires of the car crunched under the gravel drive as we drove up it towards the house.

"We're here," Carlisle said quietly, stating the obvious.

"Shall I carry Bella in for you?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" I yelled. Only I would be the one to touch my Bella. The car came to a stop, and I opened the door. Lifting Bella into my arms, I cradled her against my chest then stepped out of the car. Behind me, Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand, Carlisle and Emmett following them. I pushed open the door with my foot, walking into the hallway where Esme and Rosalie were waiting.

"Bella!" Esme gasped. "What happened?"

"James," I replied, walking past her towards the stairs. Esme didn't stop me, though I knew she wanted to as I rushed up the stairs to my room. Gently, I laid Bella out on the black sofa, stroking her hair.

"You'll be okay baby," I tell her, wishing she could squeeze my hand, look at me with her warm brown eyes, see the blush spread across her cheeks. "Just please love, come back to me. I love you, Bella Swan. Don't leave me." I wish I could see her smile, to hear her say, 'I love you too'. Sighing, I step away from her, heading back down the stairs. I pass Emmett and Rosalie's room, hurrying away so I don't have to hear about their enthusiastic reunion. I hear Carlisle talking to Esme in the living room, telling her what happened.

"It was awful Esme," Carlisle said. "Alice called, said that she and Jasper had lost Bella in the airport. Edward ran straight there; when we arrived…Bella was on the floor, screaming in pain. Edward and James were fighting, broken glass was everywhere. Emmett and Jasper dealt with James, whilst we tried to save Bella. She was bleeding everywhere, broken leg…I felt sick. He'd bitten her. Edward could have saved her, but she wouldn't let him. She kept saying that she wanted to become like us, Edward had no choice." I hear Esme's tearless sniffles, watch as she hugs Carlisle tightly, throwing her arms around his neck.

"That must have been awful to see." She replies, kissing him on the cheek. "But Bella and Edward will be together forever now. Our son and our daughter, they will be happy. Don't worry too much Carlisle. What's done is done. Let them be happy together." I walk away from the living room, sitting on the stairs and leaning my head against the wall. It's been a crazy day. Bella lay upstairs, as the venom works its way through her body. All I have to do is wait. I sighed. Three days was nothing to a vampire, but to me, it would feel like a lifetime without my Bella. I hoped the days would pass quickly.

That's when Bella began to scream.

 **How was it? Please review! More to come soon, I promise. My Beta reader Mjenney21 and I are working hard on revising these Chapters. I owe Mjenney21 a lot for what she's done for me. So, if you would, send her a nice little private message, or if you're a fan of The Hunger Games, shoot over to her story: Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12! It's good, I've read it myself with my best friend! I'm sure you won't be disappointed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so, so, sorry it took sooo long to update. I have to admit, that I've gotten sucked into the world of Supernatural, and kind of forgot about my story. I'm so sorry, I'll try to balance the two of them from now on.**

 **Anyway, thanks to my Beta Kennedy, Mjenney21 for helping revise my story and help add more parts to the plot. I couldn't revise this story without you! Thanks for being so patient and understanding with me.**

 **I'll try to work on a few more chapters this week. I owe you all big time, espically since I let down all my followers and favorites. Without you guys, I wouldn't have this story. You make me want to write.**

 **With that being said, here is Chapter two!**

 **{Emmett POV}**

I grimace at the sound of Bella screaming. I know I didn't really know her well, but I still felt terrible. If only we'd been quicker, if only we'd caught James, then this wouldn't be happening. I sigh. Oh well, at least she hadn't died. If she'd died…god, I really wouldn't want to live in our house anymore. I glance at Jasper, and we walk out of the house, running deep into the woods. I flash Rose a quick smile as I leave, trying to reassure her. I knew she'd never show it, but she was worried about me. After about ten minutes, we stopped running. Jasper leaned against one of the spruce trees and I kicked a rock, crumbling it into little pieces.

"You got a plan then bro?" I ask him. Jasper bites his lip, frowning and staring into the distance. "Jas?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Shut up Emmett, I'm workin' on it!" He growls, his southern twang coming through in his irritation. I roll my eyes.

"Jesus. I thought being a mopey bastard was Edward's job!" Jasper's frown melts away, causing a slight smile to tug at his lips.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed out over this and I'm worried about Edward. I know he's not exactly happy about this situation and I don't want him blaming Alice. It was my fault, all of ours really. We put too much pressure on her to see James, no wonder she didn't see Bella's plan." Damn, he was right. I know most people thought that all I did was joke around and play video games (which was sorta true I suppose) but I prided myself on looking out for my family and recognising when one of them was upset. I should have seen that Alice was under too much pressure and given her one of my famous 'Emmy Hugs' to make it all better.

"Seriously bro, I wouldn't stress about it too much. So what if Edward's pissed? He always is and he is gonna focus on Bella too much to care about you and Alice. Anyway, I bet you any money that once Bella is one of us, he'll actually thank you. He might not realise it, but I really think this is the best possible scenario." Jasper rolled his eyes, looking irritated.

"Really Emmett, you wanna gamble right now? For once in your existence, can't you be serious for one minute?"

"I'm afraid that's a no-can do, bro." Jasper glares at me and I lower my head, focusing on the microscopic pieces of rock under my shoe, now crushed to a fine, granite powder. "Sorry." I murmur. For a minute, we stand in dead silence, the wind whistling around us. Suddenly, I had an idea. "What if we pretended she was out walking in the woods, and was mauled by an animal?" Jasper looks at me, deliberating the idea in his mind.

"No," He murmurs quietly. "It would be easy to stage, but Bella should really be in hospital, and there's no way we can sneak her into the hospital without anyone finding out, even if Carlisle agreed." I scan through other possible causes of death in my mind. This was kinda fun actually. I hadn't done it in a long time; it's been a while since any of us killed someone. Suddenly, Jasper pushes himself off the tree, pacing back and forth.

"I've got it!" He yells excitedly.

"What is it?" I ask, excitement running through my body.

"We are going to pretend that she's been in a car crash." He says.

"That's a great plan Jas!" I tell him. I must admit, that was one thing that I hadn't thought about it.

"I know," He grins. "This is what we're gonna do…" He then proceeded to tell me the plan. It was brilliant. We agreed that the best explanation would be that Bella was driving back to Forks from Phoenix, having decided to come back home. On the main road a couple of miles away from Forks, her car had broken down and she'd parked it on the side of the road. A drunk driver would then be driving past her truck, not seeing it parked. A deer would leap onto the road, making the driver swerve and hit Bella's truck, killing her and the drunk driver on impact. Jas and I would find a girl that matches Bella's features, and place her in the truck that we'd already parked. Then we'd find a drunken dude; get another random car to smash into the truck. I grin in anticipation.

"I think we're onto a winner here!" I told him. For a while, we just discussed the details, making sure that we had everything we needed. "Wait, what are we gonna do about Bella's truck?" I ask.

"Why can't we use Bella's?" Jasper retorts. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I think she would." I reply. "She loves that pile of crap. I really wouldn't wanna deal with an angry newborn Bella." Jasper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"This really throws a spanner in the works!" He growls. "Where are we gonna find a truck like Bella's?"

"We could just look around until we find one." I supply, thinking hard.

"That'll take days!" Jasper replies. "We don't have days Emmett. At most, we have a day to do this before Charlie gets even more suspicious and starts employing the fuckin' FBI!"

"Okay, okay!" I growled, holding my hands up in surrender. I wish I could call Rose. She'd know what to do. Wait, Rose loves cars! She could probably find one! "What about Rose?" I ask. "She could look up Chevy trucks within a few miles and we could get one." Jasper's head snapped up to stare at me.

"For once Emmett, you've thought up an idea that's sensible. Call her." I reach in my back pocket, pulling out my phone. I flip it open and dial her number.

"Hello Angel," I say as she picks up.

"Hello Handsome," She purrs, and my mind starts racing. Memories of our last night together before all this mess started swirled through my mind. Rosalie above me, her golden hair swinging in the candlelight.

"Emmett." She breathes, leaning forward to kiss me. Our lips fuse together in a passionate kiss and I twist my body, pinning her to the bed beneath me…

"Emmett!" Jasper growls, his face twisted in a mixture of lust and disgust. "Would you please stop thinking about Rosalie like that? I can't deal with it!" I laugh, earning me a glare from Jasper. Sighing, I attempt to push the images out of my mind. Nope, they're just not gonna move. Oh well, Jas will just have to deal with it.

"How is the plan coming along?" She asks.

"We think we may be onto something," I tell her. "How's the family?"

"At the minute, everything is okay." She continues talking but I don't hear her cause Jasper snatches the phone away from me and asks her how Alice is. I hear her tell Jasper that Alice is still all in one piece and that she wants to talk to me again. He hands me back the phone and I punch him on the shoulder angry at him for interrupting my Angel.

"Sorry Babe, you'll have to begin that sentence again. My phone was kidnapped." I smile when I hear her tinkling laugh. Everyone thinks that Rose never finds anything funny, but she does. I make her laugh.

"As I was saying, everyone's okay. Alice is okay, she's trying to see Bella's future and find out Victoria's next move. Edward is, as you'd expect. He's sat with Bella and he refuses to leave her. He keeps mumbling weird shit under his breath, something about souls. God, I swear that boy has lost it. Anyway Bella is…she's still screaming." Her voice drops to a whisper.

"Rose," I say.

"What?" She snaps.

"Why are you upset about this?" I ask. I hear her grit her teeth.

"You know why." She mutters.

"But all your reasons for disliking her don't matter now!" I protest. "You were worried about her being a threat to our family; well that threat has gone now." Rose sighs. I try to convince her. Damn, if I can't convince her, I really will be stuck between a rock and a hard place. I was going to be torn if Rosalie didn't' accept Bella, because I love Bella like my own little sister, and she's fun to mess with. It's, well, it was, especially fun to make sex jokes or to say just about anything embarrassing or suggestive and she would blush. "Rosalie. Babe, I love you and all, but you need to get over the fact that Bella wants to be with Edward, and wants to be one of us. You need to accept her, because our brother is going to marry this girl. Eventually. Hopefully. She's your new sister, and you need to make her feel welcome, and actually mean it. We're all going to be with each other for the rest of our lives, so you need to get over this small hiccup."

"I know Emmett, but-"

"No buts." I tell her firmly. "Please, give her a chance. She's not bad at all Rose. She's fun, and she's a good person. You've seen that for yourself, with all she's done to protect our family. I know family is the most important thing to you. If you don't accept Bella, you'll split the family apart. I know you don't want that. Just give her a chance, that's all I'm asking." She sighs again.

"It's a big ask, Babe."

"I know," I tell her. "But trust me; I know that you won't regret giving her a chance." I'm about to try and persuade her some more but she speaks before I get a chance to.

"Okay." She whispers. "I'll give her a chance. If that's what you want."

"It's what I want." I smile into the phone. "Thanks, Babe. I know it's hard for you but I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." She whispers. Everyone thinks that Rosalie is so confident and so self-assured, and she is, but she can be so vulnerable sometimes. I love seeing that other side of her that not many people see. It reassures me that she really does love me, because I'm one of the only people who can break down her walls.

"How is Esme holding up?" I ask her. I've been worried about my vampire mom.

"Esme is fine. Carlisle is with her and they're doing…actually, you don't want to know what they're doing."

"Gross!" I yelp, holding the phone away from my ear slightly. "I really don't want to hear about the parentals doing the nasty!" I sense Rose's grin.

"You know we've done worse Babe," I smirk, waggling my eyebrows suggestively, even though she can't see me.

"You just wait until tonight, you ain't seen nothing yet!" She giggles again.

"Mmm, can't wait for tonight, Handsome." I'm interrupted by a punch. I glance over at Jas, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Sorry honey, I'm gonna have to stop talking dirty. Jasper looks like he's gonna throw up." Grinning, I send more lusty emotions towards Jasper and he clutches the nearest tree, pulling so hard that he rips a branch clean off. I can almost feel Rose pouting down the phone.

"I guess we will have to wait until tonight them." She says.

"You're in for a treat," I say. "I've been thinking that maybe we should spice things up a bit. Perhaps invite someone to join us for the evening." She squeals excitedly.

"Who've you been thinking about Babe? Someone in the family?"

"Maybe." I tease. Rosalie gasps.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" I hold my breath, waiting for her to get angry, but I hear her breaths quicken. "Is that your fantasy Babe? Watching Bella and I get it on? Maybe it can be arranged." She giggles. Damn, my Little Angel can be so dirty sometimes.

"I'll talk to Edward, and we can set up a date for you and Bella. That can be homemade porn for us," I joke. "In fact, we could even try and get Alice involved." Suddenly I'm punched on the arm. Oops, I forgot that Jasper was with me.

"Hey," I yell, clutching my arm and pretending to look hurt.

"What happened?" Rose asks.

"Well, let's just say that Alice won't be joining your sex escapade."

"Alice is all mine," Jasper says. "Edward might be up for it, though." I laugh, and I hear Rosalie sigh.

"I miss you." She whispers.

"I miss you too Baby. It's been killing me to be away from you. Just you wait until tonight; you won't know what hit you."

"I'm sure I will know." She purrs. "I'll be waiting for you," I grin.

"I look forward to it," I reply. "I'll see you later. Love you." I hang up. I look at Jasper and he rolls his eyes.

"You absolute fuckwit." He growls. "You had one job, Emmett. One! And you couldn't even do that!" I frown at him confused. What didn't I do? I scan over our conversation then mentally kick myself when I remember that I didn't ask her about the truck.

"Sorry!" I mutter, taking out my phone and calling her number again. I put it on speaker so that if I forget, Jasper can tell her himself.

"Miss my voice already?" Rose answers.

"I always miss your voice when I'm not with you," I tell her. "Actually, as much as I miss your voice, I need you to do me and Jasper a favour."

"Whatever it is, I'm warning you in advance that I refuse to do some freaky phone sex."

"Damn, that's just what I was going to ask you!" I tease, and Jasper chuckles

"What do you two troublemakers need?" She asks.

"Well, you know our plan? We kind of need your help." I ask her, hoping she will say yes. The plan would only work if we could get Rose to help us. I'm sure if I asked nicely, she would. I wish she was here, because then I could use my puppy-dog eyes. She just can't resist them!

"We need you to look on your little car website, and see if you can find a 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck. It's to help stage Bella's 'death'." Jasper says.

"Why do you need a copy of Bella's truck?" I explain our plan to her, hoping that she thinks it's good. I really don't know why I didn't get Rose to help us with this. I mean, she murdered her ex-fiancé and all those bastards who hurt her; she has some experience with stuff like this. "It's actually a good plan, I have to admit." She says. I do a mental fist pump. "It doesn't draw too much attention, its original. Stuff like that happens all the time. A plus. I'm impressed, boys. Did you actually come up with this all by yourselves?" Her voice becomes patronising.

"We're not complete idiots!" I protest.

"I'm going to have to disagree. C'mon Babe, you're only good at two things, video games, and sex."

"And I'm an expert in both!" I say, wiggling my eyebrows at Jasper. He grins and gives me a high-five. "Will you look for the truck?" I ask, not wanting to become distracted again.

"Why don't you just use Bella's?" She asks. "The chances of me finding one that works in the immediate area is virtually none." I bite my lip. Damn, she's right.

"We didn't really use Bella's, cause we know she loves it. Plus, we didn't really wanna deal with a pissy newborn."

"Oh for god's sake!" Rosalie shouts. "You two are such wimps. So what if Bella is cross for five minutes? Eventually, she will realise it's for the best. Anyway, once she's a vampire, she won't want a slow vehicle, will she?" Again. She's right.

"Okay," I say. "We'll use Bella's."

"You're going to have to." She replies. "I've just checked the website and the closest one is in Nevada."

"VEGAS!" Jasper and I yell excitedly, high-fiving each other. Whoohoo! I'm going to Vegas baby! Whoo!

"NO!" Rosalie mocks our tone. "You two haven't got time to go to Vegas. Just come home now and get the damn truck."

"Please Babe; please let me go to Vegas!"

"No." Rosalie snaps. "Just think about this. If you go to Vegas, no sex for a month."

"What?" I howl, horrified.

"No, scrap that. Two months." Rose says, in a tinkling, angelic voice.

"You're killing me, woman!" I moaned.

"Haven't you ever heard of blackmail, Emmett?" She says in her sugary sweet voice. I hold my hand over the phone and whisper to Jasper.

"We can't go to Vegas," I tell him sadly. "Rose is threatening no sex if I go."

"Damn." He huffs. "I was looking forward to that trip!" I pat him on the shoulder.

"I know. But we can't go. And she's right; we don't really have the time. We will have to go once Bella is changed, maybe bring Edward. Hopefully, he'll have cheered up then and we can have a proper lad's night out." Jasper grins, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Sounds like a deal to me." We shake hands, and I turn my attention back to the phone.

"Okay, we're coming home," I tell her.

"Good. Then once you've got the truck, what are you going to do then?" She asks.

"We've got to find someone who matches Bella's description and someone who's drunk." Rose sighs.

"Do you really have to kill anyone?"

"I'm sorry Babe, it's our only choice. We don't want to, but this is the only plan that will actually work."

"Try the morgue first." She suggests. "You might find someone."

"Good idea." Jasper chimes in.

"We'll see you soon then Babe."

"Okay. Love you." She says. Then I hear the tone that signals she has ended the call. I put the phone away, turning to Jasper. Wordlessly, we run back towards the house, ready to continue the next stage of our plan.

 **How was it? Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
